1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for repelling personal assault and in particular, for deterring would-be rapists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of disabling-gas-producing chemicals in a frangible container as an anti-personnel device is well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,241, D. B. Williams, May 23, 1939. Tear gas bombs and other gas containing anti-personnel devices have been well known for many years.
It is known in such devices to utilize a malodorous component. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,954, John A. Prentice, Oct. 4, 1927, discloses the use, as a tracer component in a composition of matter adapted for either defensive or offensive projection, substances including butyl mercaptan, or other substances having a persistent, distinctive and repulsive odour.
The chemical and medical properties of amyl nitrite are well known. It is known as a short-acting vasodilator in the treatment of attacks of angina. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,511, Harry A. Cuttler, Oct. 8, 1963.
The use of frangible capsules for storing single-application materials is also known, for example, glass ampoules as containers for amyl nitrite, to be ruptured in the event of an attack of angina or other medical indication so as to release the contents for inhalation. It is known, for certain other purposes, to use a frangible liquid container within a flexible outer shell, also for a single use application. See for example, Canadian Pat. No. 868,455, Gilbert Schwartzman, Apr. 13, 1971, said to correspond to U.S. application Ser. No. 660,733, said to be filed Aug. 15, 1967. The Schwartzman applicator comprises a flexible outer container having a single orifice, an intermediate layer of porous material projecting from the orifice, and a frangible liquid container disposed within the layer of porous material, the frangible container being adapted to be ruptured to release into the porous material a liquid contained therein. Similarly, Canadian Pat. No. 910,563, Dyrud et al, Sept. 26, 1972, said to correspond to U.S. application Ser. No. 767,065, filed Oct. 10, 1968, now abandoned, discloses a sponge layer within which are disposed frangible liquid-containing micro-capsules.